


Waking Up

by thewaywardwriter



Series: Maze Runners [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by a Movie, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world opens up to Sonya with a jolt and a wave of nauseousness.</p><p>The world opens up to Newt and to Aris and then Sonya remembers.</p><p>WCKD is good and Thomas is going to die.</p><p>"Newt. Thomas is going to die"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

“Sonya. Sonya?”

Instead of opening up slowly, the world opens up with a jolt and for a moment Sonya felt nauseous.

“Aris?” she gasped. “Right here,” Aris croaks. Someone – Aris, it must be – squeezes her right hand.

Good.

“Good,” she rasps, “You're alive.”

Someone else squeezes her left shoulder hard before leaving and as Sonya looks up into Newt's face, he says “Can you stand?”

She nods once to confirm, asking weakly, “Thomas?”

Newt rolled his eyes at Aris once before smiling down at the blonde, “Forgotten me, have you? He's here. And so's Harriet.”

The world swam briefly against Sonya's vision as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Newt's hand was warm, even if tense against the small of her back.

Closing her eyes in order to reorient herself, Sonya says hoarsely, “They're going to kill him.” When Aris squints at her curiously, his 'Wha - ? ' so breathless and whispery and confused, Sonya places a hand on his shoulder, looks at Newt and says louder, “Newt. Thomas is going to die.”

Realization dawns on the elder boy after a moment's pause. “The cure,” Newt breathes.

Aris nods his understanding as well, “Thomas is the key. The cure. But why him?”

Newt shrugs his uncertainty as he turns his gaze over his left shoulder, “I'm not sure.”

Following his gaze, Sonya catches the eye of Harriet, who is helping another boy to his feet. The other girl nods once, and mouths “All clear,” to Newt. 

Turning his gaze back to Sonya, Newt nods once, reaches out a hand to her and hauls her to her feet, “Alright. Let's go find Thomas.”


End file.
